This invention relates to airplane safety systems, especially those systems concerning passenger and pilot safety. In the past, it was difficult to get everyone out of the plane quickly enough in the event of a mid-air emergency situation. This was partially due to the fact that there were only two main passenger doors and several emergency doors. But in emergency situations, it is easy for the passengers to panic and forget to use the emergency doors. In addition, when these conventional doors were opened, there was the problem that people were often pulled out of the plane by the suction surrounding the doors and/or hole in the plane's fuselage. Also, in the past, it was too easy for a hijacker to break into the pilot's cabin and thereby control the flight of the plane. Finally, if the plane crashed or had difficulties over the sea or large lakes, then the passengers did not have a lot of mobility to get to a safe place.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.